


The Day After

by Azulet



Series: Friendships [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Best Friends, Bromance, Brotp, Camp Half-Blood, Cute Ending, Dead Bianca, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Near Future, Nico & Reyna Friendship, Nico and Bianca, Nico is Reyna's bestie, No Romance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reyna and Nico are Best Friends, Reyna and Nico are Friends, Reyna and Nico are bros, Reynico friendship, Sad Nico, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unconventional Families, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, sweet friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Nico is upset (not going to tell you why because spoilers), and Reyna comforts him. I adore bromances/friendships, and Reynico is one of my favorite.
P.S. This is my first post.





	

Nico was crying. Reyna could feel it. She had seen him leave the dining pavilion, not looking at anyone, but leaving a trail of withered grass in his wake. She was at the head table, in her role as praetor. It would be rude, impolite, to just get up and leave. If it had been anyone else, she wouldn’t have, but this was Nico. He was her best, possibly only, friend, and something was wrong. Reyna leaned over, and whispered in Frank’s ear.

“I have to go.”

Frank glanced up, nodding, but knowing better than to ask why Reyna was leaving. She quietly pushed back her chair and stood up, feeling her robes sway around her. Trying not to draw attention to herself, she walked down the few steps to the pavilion, then out through the columns.

Once she was out, she let her guard down, hitching up her garments and sprinting towards the Hades cabin. At the door, she paused.  It was hard to tell in the twilight, but there appeared to be black ink seeping from gap beneath the dark wooden door. Carefully avoiding the slime, or whatever it was, she reached out to open the door. The handle was icy to the touch.

_Oh, Nico, what have you done?_

Reyna stepped inside. Even though it was almost night, the interior of the cabin seemed unnaturally dark. There was a sharp intake of breath from somewhere to Reyna’s left. Before she could speak, someone spoke.

“Get. Out.”

She recognized the voice, but not the tone. Reyna was shocked; she had never heard such cold hatred and…danger shoved into two words. She took a step towards the sound, asking “Nico?”

The voice let out a small gasp, then, after a moment, the reply came. “Reyna?” All the venom was gone, replaced by a slight quaver. Reyna had pinpointed the voice, and she bent down, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s me, Nico. What happened?” For several seconds, it seemed as though Nico would answer, but then he squirmed away from her hand.

“Go away,” he muttered, “I don’t want to talk.”

“I know,” Reyna whispered, and it was true, she knew how hard it could be to share, “But you have to.”

 Suddenly, Nico surged up, shrieking, “No! I don’t want to! Go away!” Reyna was surprised, and understandable concerned. “Nico, wha-” before she could complete her sentence, she felt a blow to her stomach.

Nico had punched her. Reyna gasped, less out of pain and more out of surprise. Nico had punched her. She took a step towards him, but was met by a wall of flailing limbs. “Nico!” she was shouting now, trying to calm him down. He was half crying, half screaming, his sobs interspersed with hysterical screams. Reyna realized there was no reasoning with him; so instead, she simply stepped forward, embracing him.

Nico struggled, punching and biting her arms, screaming, tears pouring down his face. Reyna felt hot, wet drops sliding down her face as well. For what felt like a small eternity, Reyna stood there, holding her friend as he struggled. Finally, Nico’s blows subsided, and he leaned against her, his slim frame shaking. Carefully, Reyna lowered their bodies to the floor, leaning against the bed.

“Reyna?”

She felt his head shift slightly on her shoulder.

“Yes?” Reyna could feel Nico watching her through the darkness.

“Why didn’t you hit me?” the question was so childishly simply, Reyna wasn’t sure how to reply.

“I couldn’t hit you,” she offered finally, “You’re my friend. I couldn’t hurt you.”

After a moment, Nico spoke again. “But it hurts, Reyna. It hurts worse that you didn’t.”

Reyna frowned, “How’s that?”

 “I punched you, but you didn’t hurt me. You wouldn’t. I wanted you to. I wanted to be angry at you, but you were nice.”

Reyna stroked Nico’s hair, trying to reassure him. “That’s why I’m here, Nico. I’m you friend.” Reyna heard a sniffle, and knew Nico was still crying. She rocked him gently, stroking his hair and muttering soothing nothings.

“Reyna?” his voice was stronger this time. Still miserable, but growing in confidence. “You’ll always take care of me, right?” Nico had stiffened now, waiting for her response. Reyna kissed his tangled hair.

“Always.”

¤-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------¤

Nico spent the night in the arms of his best friend, the one who knew, the one who truly understood him. When he finally fell asleep, sometime around dawn, she tucked him into bed. He didn’t want her to leave, so she stayed, spending all through breakfast at the end of his bed, comforting him when he woke up and cried. Once they had talked it over at least a dozen times, Nico felt comfortable going to breakfast. It was noon, so there was no food, but Reyna went to the Demeter cabin, and made him strawberry pancakes. She even made one in the shape of a skull, which made Nico laugh. Reyna always knew how to make him feel better.

“Bianca never could make pancakes,” Nico told Reyna, as they ate the pancakes she had made. The rest of the campers had gone to see, or participate in, the chariot races, so Reyna had made Nico sit at the head table.

“I couldn’t, either,” Reyna confided, “but Coach Hedge made them so many times, I guess I just learned by watching.”

 Nico nodded, then said, quietly, “Sorry about last night,” he coughed, feeling his face flush, “I just…miss her so much.”

Reyna nudged him with her shoulder, “You don’t have to explain yourself.”

Nico could tell she meant it, but he continued. “It was her birthday…and I forgot.”

He glanced at Reyna. She was listening intently. That was one of the things he loved about her; she understood that it was hard for him to open up, so when he did, she took it seriously.  Reyna was one of the few people he could talk to comfortably, apart from Will, Hazel, and Jason, and since Hazel was his sister, he always found it odd, talking to her about Bianca.

“This is the first time I forgot. You know, since…” he trailed off, not wanting to finish. Reyna didn’t say anything, but she gave him a one-arm hug. Just as Nico was about to finish his second-to-last pancake, Reyna’s back stiffened. Nico knew instantly that something had occurred to her. Without saying anything, she pushed back her chair, walked over to the offering fire, and tipped her last pancake into the flames. Clasping the plate solemnly, she spoke. “Lord Hades, accept my offering.”

She paused, glanced back at Nico, the continued, “This is in honor of your daughter, Bianca di Angelo’s, birthday.” Purposefully avoiding Nico’s eyes, she walked back to her seat.

Nico could feel tears welling in his eyes, and blinked rapidly, trying to dispel them. Reyna sat down, and after a moment, shot a questioning glance at Nico. _Was that okay?_

He nodded in appreciation, then got up, following her lead. “Lord Hades…Dad, this is – this is for Bianca.”

Returning to the table, Nico leaned over, and hugged Reyna, only feeling a little awkward. Reyna smiled, pulling him onto her lap. Nico stiffened at this contact, then relaxed, leaning into Reyna’s shoulder, hoping she wouldn’t notice his tears. Reyna was having none of it, however, and clearly thought Nico needed to cheer up.

“Nico,” she said, “Are you ticklish?” Nico looked at her in surprise, noticing the mischievous grin. She was hardly recognizable as the praetor of New Rome. He tried to scramble away, but she was faster. Within seconds, she had him pinned down. He laughed as she tickled him, finally managing to escape, and darted away. Reyna laughed, and gave chase.

_What would people think,_ Nico wondered, _seeing the praetor of New Rome trying to tickle the son of Hades?_


End file.
